


Goodbye! Thank you!

by distinguished_like



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinguished_like/pseuds/distinguished_like
Summary: A little Author's Note for you guys. TW I'm venting an awful lot here and may mention mental health, but it's honestly just a thank you and a last farewell to this wonderful community.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Goodbye! Thank you!

Christ, hasn't it been a while?

I'm not 100% sure why I'm doing this as my works have (naturally) aged and fallen off the radar in a way which, actually, I think I'm glad for. In hindsight, I'd have done a lot differently. The toxicity and harsh and brutal environments were an outlet for my own issues, if not in part down to numerous accounts about the Beatles' real personalities, and I'd never, ever condone such behaviour or romanticisation of some of the topics which I drew upon. I published the first chapter of Come And Go With Me in what I think was 2013? I was around 14, anyway. It's 2020 now, and I'm 21. I'm sat in my room listening to music that takes me way back, I'm writing from a four-walled fire hazard honestly - the amount of candles lit in here is not recommended. I've had a wee bit of wine and I'm feeling a bit emotional so, I'll say sorry in advance.

I'm due to graduate this year and my whole life has changed so exponentially from when I very first started writing. In fact, I haven't written anything for fun in years. What I just wanted to say is, my love for these boys of ours isn't going anywhere. I've lived in Liverpool since, and been all around the place in every sense of the phrase, and when I read back on these stories of mine it touches me in such a way that I don't feel fully able to describe anymore. I really had no idea what was coming. Sometimes I read through comments and see people say things like, for instance, how my little stories motivated them to do something. Anything, in fact. Sing or write or just sit and feel things. And the thing is, I was a child for the majority of these writings of mine, and they were just for fun. With regards to the later pieces, in particular, my mental state was crippled and while I think in some aspects (in my one-shots in particular) my _writing_ improved, the real message of what I originally started writing for got lost in translation. That being, a pure and simple love, adoration, and an utter respect for escapism. I truly don't believe I would be alive today without these works of mine and for that reason they will _probably_ never be taken down (unless by significantly popular demand, of course, or if anything changes in a big way within the world or just this fandom). 

I am not the same person I was three months ago, let alone the person I have been when these were published. A lot of you, possibly, will have been here from day one and so, hello! This fandom, this outlet, and these stories were my entire childhood. I've gone through hellish things that I'd wish upon no one and won't delve into, because there's no need, but I truly just want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Even the occasional critic! Appreciated. Thank you. You all unknowingly took me away from a world that just did not agree with me, and I believe in a way we all have that in common.

While I'm now an adult and I see the controversy of "shipping" people who really existed, and I wouldn't necessarily recommend it, what I will say is this: doing this changed my life. 

I was a child and have been a part of many fandoms (long live SuperWhoLock ig) but the Beatles fandom was the first that really struck such a chord in me. It has both helped and hindered me. The music, the laughs, those sweet and familiar voices of theirs; I hear it all on the radio or on occasion see it on my twitter feed and I remember everything that this fandom gave to me when I had nothing at all. Cherish it! Especially if you're young, of course, but if you're my age or above too! What a precious place to be. It was once my world and I'm forever thankful.

I'm exactly the sort of person nowadays who is like "yeah I wrote fanfiction when I was younger... fml how embarrassing haha.... no you can't read it..." but like, we're all so talented! You're all so talented! Fanfiction, and not just this fandom, changed my life in ways that I could (and might, actually) write a dissertation on. Endless nights I'd have ordinarily spent in mental torment, or doing nothing at all, I spent here, writing, escaping to a world that wasn't (and also, in a way, was) my own. I'll always support the fanfiction community (in a general sense) but in particular to the Beatles nerds who I grew up with: thank you for reading my things. Thank you for commenting, even if it's years after they were published! Thank you for the kudos. You never know how much your words can make a person feel a part of something, no matter how big or small. 

I'll leave it at that. Thank you all, so much. I'll never say never, but I don't imagine I'll be back here again. Those of you who know me personally can always drop me a message! Failing that, Goodnight, Sleep Tight. The lot of you. x


End file.
